Container manufacturing (e.g., cans) includes drawing stock using different tools. Stock may include any metal material such as aluminum, steel, and metal alloys. For example, some conventional container manufacturing methods include a draw-redraw (DR) process to produce a can. In this method, a blank and draw punch is first used to create a metal cup by blanking off a portion of stock from a coil and drawing the metal between two pieces of tooling (e.g., the blank and draw punch and a draw-redraw die). The cup forms across the tangent points of the inner radiuses of the blank and draw punch. The draw-redraw die is then used to redraw the cup across the tangent points of the inner radiuses of the draw-redraw die to form a can having a flange. After the flange is formed, portions of the outer circumference of the flange may be trimmed off to produce an even (substantially round) flange edge. Other conventional container manufacturing methods include a drawn and ironed (D&I) process to produce a cup. In this method a blank and draw punch is used to create a metal cup by blanking off a portion of stock from a coil and drawing the metal between two pieces of tooling (e.g., the blank and draw die and a cup punch). The cup forms across the tangent points of the inner radiuses of the blank and draw punch. The cup is discharged from the machine and transferred to downstream equipment. The cup may then be provided to other machinery (e.g., a body maker) which elongates the cup body to produce a can.
In one conventional method, the blank and draw punch and the draw-redraw die are part of a single machine and the cup and can are formed in a single stroke process. In another conventional method, the blank and draw punch and the draw-redraw die are separate and the cup and can are formed separately in a two-step process. Although metal drawing and metal redrawing systems and methods exist, there is a continuing need for different and improved metal drawing and metal redrawing systems and methods.